Suprise!
by VudorOCgal
Summary: Vudor meats ASh. Ash like Vudor very much...    YAOI! BOYXBOY ! WORNING!


Vudor walkd silently down da corridor in2 the hed teahcers offise. He had askd Vudor 2 com see him. He didn't no why. Wen he opend th door he sor Ash, and hiz pokemon pikachu lyin on da floor cuverd in blud. OH NO! sed vudor as he nelt down and toched ther faces. sudnly pikachu shot a bolt of eletrik at the door so it wos forcd shut. Ashs eyes abruptly opned and stared at vudor. 'I lik ur biseps, vudor.' said ash, who wasn't dead like vudor thort. 'can i tuchh them?'  
vudor was very suprised. he hadnt expacted this at all, he didn't no wat 2 say necxt. 'i-i-i dont no wat u mean ash' stuttred vudor silently. then ash sat up and pinnd vudor down on the floor.  
'i like u vudor. me and pikachu wer watchin u for days. i love ur biseps vudor..' ash said, leeving vudor stunned. why wos it that men ollways liked his biceps and girls didn't. vudor wos a bi but he did not lik ash at all. then ashs eys turnd red as if he went evil..

'ASH NO WAT R U DOIN GET OFF' shouted vudor, skreaming and kicking. ash wos trying to take off vudors shirt. ash put his fingr on vudors hips to hush him, usin pikachus thunder bolt as a thret. pikachu wotched and started to blush.. pikachu wos startin 2 get hard.  
'I luv u vudor.' said ash in a deep but quiet voice. vudors eys grew wider and wider and he wishd it wos all a dream. but commin 2 think of it, ash wos kina cute. but he still didnt lik him. wat was he doing to him.. ash put his hand over vudors mouth and used his other hand to slowly push his hand up and down vudors tummy. what was this? vudor thort. his penismsn was goin a bit hard.. o no.. he tried to mumble something but no1 herd becoz ash was holdin his mouf. 'You're so hot, vudor..' said ash, he kept repeating this. then he stopped touching vudor.. a sigh of releif crept over vudors face and bref.

ash stood up and paced around the room. vudor tried 2 escap but pikachu wos gonna thunderbolt him. 'vudor, i want to touch you. why wont you let me, you'll like it. it feels good' said ash sadly.. vudors eyes started wattering up, he felt so confused. 'ash i dont know, this isn't right.' said vudor looking at da ground. 'its just rong, besids i like tht other girl.'  
ash turned his back on vudor and his voice lowerd and his eyes turned red again.  
'vudor.. let me. or you will fucking regret it. DO YOU HEAR ME?' ashs voice raked vudors ears almost, his voice was now disturbing, no more filled with sadness and calmness.  
vudor went pale, he was scared. what was ash gonna do?  
'what are u going to do to me ash, dont hurt me'

ash pinned vudor against the wall and shoved his toung insid vudors mouf. he tried to push him away but ash was growing stronger, his eys more red dan ever. vudor wos very sad. he didnt no wat wos happening. to his releef ash pulld away. but then he started niblin his nek and vudor cried out, feelin th hardnes groing inside his pensimins. ' do you want it?' said ash, grinning, knowing he was pleasing vudor, even if he didn't admit iot. vudor paused.. thinking.. then he nodded solemnly. ash had wun.

he lifted vudors shirt over his body but it wos hard coz vudor was very fit and had big biceps. ash stared, pleasdd of wat he had acomplishd. then he shot down to the below area. secretly vudor couldn't wait. he hadn't been touched in a while. ash strokd vudors pants making vudor moan wiv plesur. then he stared to remove them, keepin his eys on his pensimsn. he then strokd vudors boxors makin vudor moan even mor. 'are you ready?' sed ash. vudor nodded and blushd. ash removd his vudors boxers and started to suck vudors pensisn that was very harrod. vudor thrw his hed bak in plesur and moand resally loud. ash startd to suck harder and harder and harder, in out in out, lickin all over, in sensitiv places, makin vudor so hard, vudor couldnt take it no more so he screamed and ash quickly pulled away before vudor came. 'you think im gonna keep u goin without havin sex wiv u?' sed ash. ash pushed vudor over and pulled out his own peisnsmsn. vudor stard at how big it wos, even pikachu wos getin very harrod.

he slowly inserted himself into vudor, going slowly at first. in, out... in, out... they both moaned. moand so lowdly. ash started to speed up a bit, holdin on to vudor, trying to last long. it felt so gud for dem.. then theyherd footsteps.. just as they were gettin into it. footsteps commin lowder and lowder down the corridoor.  
they both lookd in horror as the head mastr opened the door, dropping his books and stuff, staring at the two boys having sex in his office.

TO BE CONTINURED

Vudor (c) Me, VudorOCgal Ash & Pikachu (c) Pokemon


End file.
